


Destiny Hurts Sometimes

by Lpsloverlol



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, fluff but painful fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lpsloverlol/pseuds/Lpsloverlol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic of a soulmate au where you are born with a symbol and gain a symbol to match your soulmate's later on.</p><p>two-parter of different sides of the same story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Immediately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Matty/Nina based
> 
> _Some deep, unknown feeling that we were perfect for each other._

Ever since they met, Nina and Matty had always had a connection. Some deep, unknown feeling that they were perfect for each other.  
Mitten and Matty were introduced to their new neighbours soon after being adopted. The Denas lived across the street from them, and among them was their newest daughter, Nina Dena, who was just under five years old.  
Matty and Nina's matching personalities made them instant best friends.  
They constantly had sleepovers and made crafts for each other. Upon reaching the end of their adolescent years, they started secretly dating, sneaking to Nina's room to kiss and enjoying the blissful moments they could be together in quiet.  
At some point Mitten grew a liking to Nina as well and eventually asked her out. Nina, not wanting to hurt her, talked to Matty before giving her answer. She said yes once confirming that, for sure, Matty was alright with it.  
A few months pass and, "I'm sorry, Mitten, but I have to break up with you." Mitten was heartbroken and stayed away from Matty whenever she could for weeks.

Matty got her mark first, an open-ended, upside-down triangle. She stared wide-eyed at the mark on her left hip. Tears formed in her eyes as excitement welled up inside her. It was the same as Nina's symbol on her wrist. Matty looked at her own wrist, a cross with spiralled ends, and wondered if Nina got hers yet. Before calling her girlfriend, Matty showed her twin the mark. Mitten just smiled brokenly and gave a thumbs up. Matty called Nina and rushed over to her house to show her now-for-sure soulmate. Nina reacted with a lot of squealing and sobs of happiness. They hugged and kissed then set on to wait for Nina to get hers.

Mitten, of course, had gotten hers the same time as Matty, but kept it a secret since it wasn't Nina's mark. Though hurt, she continued to support her twin and her happiness.

It wasn't till one year later, age 13, that Nina got her mark. As expected, it was Matty's spiralled cross. It was placed right between her collarbones. She wouldn't have known if it weren't for Roxy, her younger sister, pointing it out to her. Nina was elated and ran straight over to the Blood's house, pyjamas and all, and started knocking on the door excitedly. Nina looked at Matty and smiled widely, showing her the mark. The two families celebrated the confirmed soulmates and gave their wishes to the young girls.


	2. Different Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reka's side on this
> 
> Reka/Mitten based
> 
>  
> 
> _"I mean, as long as she is happy, it should be fine, right,"_

After being introduced, Reka's feelings crept up her like a ghost. What started out as a petty crush grew into what she deemed as 'being in love'. She watched silently with jealousy as Mitten became close with Reka's little sister, Nina. She was overcome with pain when she found out they had started dating.  
"I mean, as long as she is happy, it should be fine, right," she would ask her older sister with whom she shared a bed with. She would always get the response of being hugged by Willow.

One day, Reka woke and went to take a shower, as per her daily routine. Taking off her bracelets, she realised a small marking on the one opposite of the wrist holding her mark. A simple flower. Willow soon woke up and found Reka staring at her wrist in the bathroom. "Reka what-" she cut herself off, finally seeing the marking. Willow gave a cheeky grin to Reka.   
"Please don't tell anyone," she begged her older sister. Her sister gave a nod, promising to keep her mouth shut.   
Reka kept her new marking that appeared over the old scars hidden with her bracelets and hoped no one else would notice.   
Not yet.

Reka still suffered as she watched Mitten get heart broken by Nina.

While Matty was sleeping over with Nina, Reka decided to sleep over with Mitten.  
The old friends talked and giggled and cried throughout the night, sharing stories and memories from their earlier years. At some point the topic of marks came up and Mitten admitted to have gotten hers the same time as Matty did. Reka was shocked to hear what the marking was of **a heart**. When asked what Reka had, Reka was reluctant to tell her in fear of rejection. Mitten insisted and Reka finally took off her bracelets and held her palms upwards to expose the inside of her wrists. On one side, a heart, on the other, a flower. She hung her head low and mumbled an apology. She found herself greeted with an unexpected kiss on her lips. Reka stared at Mitten, her words floundering around her mouth. Mitten had a bashful smile and was looking at the ground. "So we really are soulmates, huh?" she whispered. "I-I guess.." Reka stuttered out. Mitten looked Reka in the eyes with a sweetness she had never seen before. 

"I'm glad."


End file.
